Star Fox: The Search for the Star Fox Team
by Anguirus111
Summary: The Starfox Team disappears and when Bill and Katt finally locate them they discover something even more shocking. Updated
1. The Disappearance of the Star Fox Team

The Great Fox emerges from warp entering real-space near Macbeth

Star Fox: The Search for the Star Fox Team Note: I don't own any of the characters from the Star Fox games.However, the rest of the characters such as Dan and Jake I do own so please if you want to use them ask for permission first thank you.Anguirus111  The Great Fox emerges from warp entering real-space near Macbeth. 

**"We have arrived and are currently in orbit around Macbeth," reported Rob64.**

**"Thanks Rob," said Fox McCloud.Fox, Peppy Hare, Falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad were sitting in the main conference room, but it was more like a college dorm room, as everything lay askew.**

**"What are we doing here?" grumbled Falco.**

**"We came here because I believe this place has something to do with my father," said Fox.**

**"Look Fox, I miss him too but you have to face the facts, James is dead, I should know, I barely escaped Venom myself," said Peppy.**

**"Look, none of you were in that underground maze trying to escape.My father helped me get out," said Fox remembering about what had happened.He had finally destroyed the evil Andross who had murdered his father, but when Andross blew up it started a chain-reaction that was about to destroy the whole underground area, he thought he was doomed.Then a message came over his radio.**

**"Don't ever give up my son," it said.Fox was shocked.**

**"Father?" he had said.Then his father had led him out of that area helping him escape and breath another day.The parting words his father had said were:**

**"You've become so strong Fox," his father had said and then was gone.**

**"What does orbiting around Macbeth have to do with it?" said Falco cutting into his dream sequence.**

**"Not Macbeth, the monastery on the sixth moon," Fox replied.**

**"What do you mean?" asked Slippy who had been silent until now.**

**"I have reason to believe that my father came to the monastery on this planet shortly after Andross was killed," replied Fox.**

**"Yeah okay," mumbled Falco.**

**"Anyway, to the flight bay," said Fox.The team walked into the launch bay where four Arwings, one tank, and a submarine were.The team climbed into their ships while Fox took out a donned a pair of shades like his father.**

**"Raising ships to launch position," said Rob.The four Arwings were lifted to the launch area.**

**"Power up the engines," said Fox.The four Arwings powered up their engines and zoomed out of the bay headed towards the sixth moon of Macbeth.**

****

**1 hr. later the four Arwings returned from the moons monastery and entered the ship bay.**

**"That was the worst trip I ever took," said Falco leaving his ship.**

**"You never have a good trip," said Slippy.**

**"Yeah all right whatever," grumbled Falco.The team all left to the Great Fox cockpit.**

**"Rob set course to these coordinates," said Fox.The Great Fox left Macbeth as another ship entered orbit around the sixth moon (it sort of looks like the Sulaco from Aliens) and launched a ship to the surface.**

**"Preparing for warp," said Rob.The ship launched into warp and suddenly the alarms started going off.**

**"What is it?" asked Fox.**

**"Something has gone horribly wrong," said Rob.The Great Fox headed towards a large spot of light.**

**"Emitting distress call," said Rob.Then the Great Fox entered the light and vanished.**

****

**Corneria: fourth planet of the Lylat System.General Pepper stood looking at a viewscreen, which displayed the distress call.**

**"When did we receive this?" asked Pepper.**

**"Less than an hour ago," said Lt. Dan (an otter).Pepper laid his head on his hand and sighed.**

**"Get me access to the communication system," said Pepper.**

**"Who are you going to call?" asked Dan.**

**"Commander Bill Grey Cornerian Defense Force on Katina and special agent Katt Monroe on Zoness," Pepper replied solemnly, "They need to find the Star Fox team."**


	2. Enter Katt

Planet Zoness: Katt Monroe was flying around with her ship and observing the efforts to clean Zoness of the toxic chemicals le

Planet Zoness: Katt Monroe was flying around with her ship and observing the efforts to clean Zoness of the toxic chemicals left by the evil warlord Andross three years ago.She sighed remembering how the Star Fox team helped her rid the area of the evil commander Andross had left behind to make sure Zoness stayed polluted.

"Miss Monroe," said her comm.

"This is Katt. Who is it?" she asked.

"This is communication officer Bob at the military base situated near our first new city Zoness' Pride," Bob responded.Kat remembered how after Andross was vanquished the Cornerian Army had set up a central military base to coordinate the cleanup as well as the local Cornerian defense force fleet.After the base was put up several civilians arrived and set up a small city.Katt had been overjoyed that day because it meant Zoness was on the way to recovery.

"What is it?" asked Katt.

"Ma'am we have a classified transmission for you from General Pepper," Bob replied.

"Okay, I'm coming in," she said.Her ship made one last sweep over the cleanup ships floating over the large sea before heading back to main base.She also recalled how after hearing about her helping the Star Fox team that General Pepper had given her a position in the Cornerian Army as a special agent.Katt had been appalled and immediately accepted the position.Then a light started blinking informing her of her approach to Zoness' Pride.She flew over the city and landed inside the military base.Commander Greg (a frog) greeted her.

"It's very urgent, but about what I don't know," he said.Katt figured it must be very important if even the chief of command here didn't know what it was.She entered the communication center as the door closed behind her she realized she was alone in the large room.Katt walked over to the only terminal on that was blinking.She entered in her passcode and accessed the communication.General Pepper appeared.

"General," said Katt.The General looked very depressed.

"I have some bad news.Less than an hour ago we received a distress call from the Great Fox.When we identified where it came from we discovered that the Star Fox team had disappeared," he said.

"You're joking right?" she asked.

"I am dead serious," Pepper replied.Katt swallowed hard and tears came to her eyes.

"Look we don't believe their dead, only missing.We need you to come to Corneria to receive a full briefing.We're also contacting Bill Grey of the Cornerian Defense Force on the planet Katina.Look I am as shocked as you are but we must keep our heads together and find the Star Fox team," said Pepper.Katt slowly nodded her head.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she said turning off the communication.She stumbled out of the room.

"Ma'am do you need help?" asked Greg.

"I'll be all right.Can you have my ship fueled up I am being recalled to Corneria," she said.Greg wanted to ask some more questions, but he respected her wishes and left.

Thirty minutes later.Katt left the building with a few belongings and went to her ship.She climbed in looked at the base one last time and left.Katt activated her engines and took off.She hoped that whoever this Bill Grey was he would take it easier than she had as she entered warp.


	3. Enter Bill

Katina: Bill Grey was on the beach in front of his ship enjoying the view as the warm water lapped at his feet

Katina: Bill Grey was on the beach in front of his ship enjoying the view as the warm water lapped at his feet.He was tempted to go surfing, but decided instead to just enjoy the scene.Overhead, he heard the roar of several Cornerian fighters as they fly by.Bill then lay down on his towel and go to sleep when his intercom started beeping, he was tempted to let it keep beeping but it might constitute dereliction of duty so he hobbled over to the ship's cockpit and hit the intercom button.

**"This is Bill, who's calling?" he asked.**

**"This is Sanders from communications back at the base, we have a secure transmission from General Pepper," came the response.**

**"Hey, maybe I've been promoted," he said.**

**"Yeah, right," came the response.Bill and Sanders both started laughing.**

**"Okay, I'm coming in," Bill said.He ran back and folded up his towel and tossed it into the fighters hold.Then he jumped into the cockpit and hit the ignition button.The engine roared to life and the ship took off leaving the ocean behind.Bill whistled as he passed the remains of the alien ship that his squadron and the Star Fox team had helped defeat.(Okay, while in the game you can't go to Zoness and Katina in the same game, but in this story they did so don't complain about it)His ship continued on to the building the aliens had wanted to destroy.Now there was a booming city surrounding it and more squadrons of fighters to fight off almost any opposition.Bill then landed his ship outside while engineers came out and started fueling it up.Bill walked through the main entrance and past the reception desk as he accessed the lift.He pressed his thumb to the lift button and it scanned the thumbprint and compared to the files on record.When it matched up to Bill's thumbprint the lift took off.He then got off and headed to the communication center.Sanders (a skunk with no smell) greeted him there.**

**"We don't have any clue what it's about, only that Pepper wants to speak with you," Sanders said.As they got to the door Sanders stood in the hallway.**

**"You're not coming in?" asked Bill.**

**"Transmission is for your eyes only," Sanders replied.**

**"Hmmm," Bill said.**

**"Anyway, I'll be down the hallway in the lounge if you need anything," said Sanders walking off.Bill opened the door and went in.He walked over to the main terminal and slid in a keycard and Pepper immediately popped up.**

**"General," said Bill.**

**"Bill I have some bad news.Two hours ago we lost contact with the Great Fox and the Star Fox team," Pepper said.**

**"What?" Bill asked.**

**"It's true.Anyway we need you to get here for briefing.I know you're a valued member of the Cornerian Defense Force.You must maintain absolute secrecy of this.I await your arrival.Signing out," said Pepper.Bill swallowed hard and then shook his head and walked out.**

**"Anything happen," asked Sanders.**

**"Nothing," Bill lied.**

**"Okay, adios," he said.**

**"Oh, wait.Tell the commander Pepper recalled me," he said.Sanders nodded his head and walked off.Bill walked to his room and grabbed a few essential items before walking out to his ship.Bill then activated his fighter's engine and took off.He wondered what he was going to do, but decided to think about what would happen when the time came.In the meantime he would just try to put himself together in order to properly meet the General Pepper.**


	4. Introductions

Corneria: Katt's ship flew in through the atmosphere and headed towards the capital city

Corneria: Katt's ship flew in through the atmosphere and headed towards the capital city.As she emerged from a blanket of clouds Katt entered a canyon and flew through it.When she emerged from the canyon, she saw the capital city.While most of the damage had been repaired since Andross had attempted to take over the planet, there was still some repairing being done to a couple of buildings though.She also saw multiple ground vehicles race by as she flew overhead.Nearby, a squadron of starfighters flew by escorting a large battlecruiser from the planet.Katt looked down and saw many creatures out for walks, playing in a park, and out shopping.She realized how this would have been impossible if the Star Fox team hadn't helped fight back Andross.Suddenly her thoughts were cut short as a nearby fighter came flying by in close proximity.She looked at it and saw it belonged to the Cornerian Defense Force and on a closer look it was assigned to Katina.She wondered what a fighter like that would be doing here.

"Attention Katina fighter, beware of your proximity," she said over the intercom.

"I'm in a hurry to get to the military base so get out of my way civilian craft," came the reply.

"Listen buddy I'm headed there too so you step aside," she responded curtly.

"I don't have the time. Now move aside or set down," came the reply.The fighter took off ahead of her.

"You're not getting away that easy," she said.Her ship powered up and chased the fighter.Together they weaved through the buildings trying to get to the military base the fastest.

"Mess with the best and go down like the rest," said her intercom.The ship then just burst off weaving through two close buildings.

"Punk," she thought.

30 minutes later.Katt landed on the military platform and as she got out she noticed the Cornerian fighter there also.She walked in and was greeted quickly by a technician who promptly escorted her to General Pepper.The general was talking with someone.

"So that's it?" asked a voice she immediately recognized.It was the person who almost made her crash.She spun the chair around and glared at the person who was sitting in it.

"You almost got me killed," she said.

"So? You were in my way," came the response.

"Ahem," said General Pepper.Katt sat down in the next chair.

"I don't care what happened when.I only care about finding the Star Fox team.Bill Grey this is Katt Monroe.Now that introductions have been made you two are to work together to find the missing team.If I find out that any of you left the other behind to do their own investigations they will be removed from the Cornerian Army.Do you understand!" yelled Pepper.Katt and Bill nodded.

"Now then you should start at the sixth moon of Macbeth.You can do whatever you want after that to find the team. But do it together," said Pepper.

"Yes general," they both said before filing out.

"Okay let's go," Bill said.

"Yes, lets," said Katt.

"Look I didn't mean to make you angry okay but I knew the team very well," said Bill.

"So did I," responded Katt.

"Well let's put this incident behind us," said Bill.

"Okay," said Katt hoping this mission would turn at all right.Both of their fighters blasted off away from Corneria.

"Next stop Macbeth," said Bill as their ships both blasted away into lightspeed.


	5. The plot thickens

Macbeth: Bill and Katt approached the planet from the dark side and swept around headed toward the sixth moon

Macbeth: Bill and Katt approached the planet from the dark side and swept around headed toward the sixth moon.On the way across Bill was scanning the planets surface when he noticed a large crater in the planets surface.

"That's odd," he said.

"What?" asked Katt.

"There's a large crater on the planets surface," said Bill.

"Oh that," said Katt laughing.

"What?" said Bill.

"That was a Venom fuel bunker.I helped the Star Fox team blow it up," she said.

"How?" Bill asked.

"We had just arrived there from Zoness since some of the spotlights had discovered us.In fact why don't I show you," she said.

"Well we should find the team," said Bill.Katt's ship broke off through the atmosphere.

"I shouldn't follow," began Bill when suddenly Pepper's words flashed through his mind.Then his ship followed in pursuit.At first he couldn't find her ship then he saw her floating over a piece of train track.

"Katt," he said.A silent sobbing came over the comm.Bill positioned his ship right next to hers and saw her rubbing her eyes.

"Anyone there," he asked.Katt looked up and and shook her head.

"Is that a no?" asked Bill.

"I'm okay, I just reminisced about the team.I can't believe that they're gone," she said.

"Look!I knew the team a lot okay.But I know that crying gets you nowhere.So snap out of it!" yelled Bill.Katt eyes filled with rage.

"Good now convert that rage into intensity for finding the team," said Bill.

"Yeah," she said.

"Let's go," said Bill.His ship took off and was immediately pursued by Katt's.However, trouble was brewing a few planets away.

Sector X: Several Venom battlecruisers were drifting by near a large military base.Also, over a thousand fighters were cruising in and out of the base and the cruisers.Inside the base were several soldiers running back and forth across several hallways in their busy routes.One lieutenant walked into a main area with four raised seats and multiple videoscreens showing screens of all of the action.

"Sir," said the technician. The three chairs spun around revealing Star Wolf, Leon, and Pigma Dengar.The fourth member of the team had died three years ago on Venom.

"What is it?" growled Star Wolf.

"Sir, you asked me to inform you when the Star Fox team had awakened," he said.

"Excellent," he said.Star Wolf got up and walked to the prison chambers where the Star Fox team lay in a prison cell.

"Greetings Fox," said Star Wolf.Fox got up and stared straight into Star Wolf.(now referred to as wolf)

"Ha, ha, ha.Do your worst because you're our prisoners," continued Wolf.

"What do you plan on doing with us?" asked Peppy.

"The same thing that happened to Fox's father.Torture than slow death," Peppy cackled.Fox lunged at the bars.

"I'll never suffer the same fate as my father!" he yelled.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat your torturer," said Leon.Fox just growled.Suddenly another technician ran up to them.

"Sirs, urgent news from our spies on Corneria.Apparently, the team sent a distress call before the wormhole opened and brought them here.General Pepper acted on this and sent two operatives to investigate," said the technician.

"This wasn't supposed to happen.That only complicates matters," said Wolf.He yanked out his gun and shot the technician who died then and there.Fox started laughing.

"No matter.Leon deal with this insolence," said Wolf.Leon nodded and left.

The sixth moon of Macbeth.Bill and Katt flew right towards it when suddenly Katt's scanners went off.

"Bill, are you detecting that ship in orbit?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't know where it came from but they may have some answers," she replied.The two ships continued down to the planets surface.

"Do you have anything that could account for why they came here?" asked Bill.

"Only thing is a monastery," Katt replied.

"I guess that will have to do.Let's set down," said Bill.Their two ships landed outside the monastery and were greeted by a puma standing up straight.

"Hello, my name is Amup, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi, we're looking for friends of ours named Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy," said Katt.

"Oh yes!They were here, but they're not here now," said Amup.

"Yeah well they disappeared shortly after being here," said Katt.

"We had nothing to do with it.As you can see we are mostly simple folk.But please do come in, we love to hear about the outside world in a manner of speaking," said Amup.

"Right… Anyway, we would like to know what they were doing here," said Katt.

"All in good time," Amup said.The three of them walked into the monastery temple.

Macbeth.A full squadron of Venom fighters emerged from an artificial wormhole into the orbit of the planet.

"Looks like they headed for the sixth moon," said Leon.The whole squadron took off in that direction.

Monastery."As much as I dislike to say this, I can't tell you what our discussion was about.Thanks a lot and please stay as long as you like," said Amup who walked off.Bill and Katt stood around dejected.Then Bill observed someone unscrewing all of the lightbulbs.Bill yanked out his gun and pointed it at the stranger.

"Don't move," said Bill.The stranger stood up and faced them.

"Is there a problem here," said the stranger (a red wolf).

"Yeah, you're stealing," said Katt.

"Who me?No, you've got it all wrong.I service this place for Firefly light systems," he said.

"Who are you?" asked Bill.

"My name's Jake," came the response.

"What I minute, I know you.You're the mercenary Jake Thomas," said Katt.

"Yeah okay you got me.Look I'm trying to start over, please don't turn me in," said Jake.

"Only if you help us," said Bill.

"Okay," Jake said.

"Let's go," said Bill.Suddenly Jake's palm pilot went off.He activated it and looked at the screen.

"That's odd," said Jake.

"What?" asked Bill and Katt, together.

"You are not going to believe this, I don't believe it, but we have Venom units approaching," said Jake.

"No joking, let me look," Katt said.She looked and saw the feed.All the color drained from her face.

"We have to go now!" she exclaimed.The three of them raced down the hallways.Jake peeled off.

"I need to get to my ship," he said.Bill and Katt ran outside.They jumped into their ships and took off away from the monastery just as Jake's fighter blasted away from the monastery following them.They left the atmosphere and saw the fleet approaching.Immediately they fired some of their bombs at Jake's ship which promptly blew up.

"They'll pay for that.No one destroys my property and lives," said Jake.

"Forget it.We need to stick together and escape," said Bill.

"You don't have any bombs do you?" asked Katt.

"No I don't," admitted Bill.Then an aging Arwing came into view.

"Attention partner.Friend or foe?" asked Jake.

"Friend," came the reply.Immediately a bomb flew out destroying a section of the fleet and immediately boosted out.

"You coming?" the pilot answered.Jake, Bill, and Katt all took off through the opening following the Arwing pilot.

"Quick enter light speed and head for Titania.Hopefully the energy storms should hide us," said the pilot.The whole team entered lightspeed.

1 hr. later:The ragtag fleet of Bill, Katt, Jake, and the mysterious fighter entered the atmosphere of Titania.After battling a few storms the four ships scarred with minor damage enter a large cave and set down.They all hop out of their crafts and approach the center of them.

"Thanks friend," said Jake.The pilot removes his helmet and it turns out he's a fox.

"Greetings.My name is James," he said.

"Hi, I'm Bill from the Cornerian Defense Force, this is special agent Katt, and mercenary Jake," said Bill.

"Charmed," James said.

"What were you doing there?" asked Katt.

"I was attempting to locate the Star Fox team," came the response.

"Really, so were we.How would you like to join us?" asked Bill.

"Maybe I will.In the meantime why don't we stay here since we those Venomian units will be back," said James.Together they all set up camp and prepared to stay there for the night.


	6. Titania

Venom Military Base-Sector X: Wolf O'Donnell is ranting and raving at Leon Powalski's report over a monitor

Venom Military Base-Sector X: Wolf O'Donnell is ranting and raving at Leon Powalski's report over a monitor.Leon was still orbiting the sixth moon of Macbeth.

"What do you mean they escaped," said Wolf.

"We had them cornered and were about to close in when an aging Arwing joined the battle," said Leon.

"What!" exclaimed Wolf.

"It's true.Look here's the footage," said Leon.Pressing a button it showed the Arwing swoop in and launch a bomb at the fleet.Then it showed the four ships escape.

"Where did they go?" asked Wolf.

"Titania," responded Leon.Wolf slammed his fist on the table.

"What are you waiting for go get them!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," said Leon.Then the screen went blank.

"An old Arwing," Wolf said to himself before walking out to the records department.

Sixth Moon of Macbeth: The fleet of Venom starfighters floating above the sphere.

"You heard Star Wolf let's move," said Leon.

"Isn't there some sort of ancient defense force protecting the planet from a full scale invasion?" asked one of the pilots.

"No such thing," lied Leon.Together the whole fleet took off towards Titania.

Caverns of Titania:Jake, Bill, Katt, and James were deciding what to do next.

"I think it would be easier for me to contact my squadron," said Bill.

"Not possible.The Venom units would find us," said James.Jake also nodded his head in agreement.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Katt.

"We need weapons.That should be our first priority," said Jake.

"And where would we find those?" asked Bill.

"Macbeth.It's the easiest place," said Jake.

"We can't go to Macbeth.The place is to hot for a pickup," said James.The team stood around in a rut.Suddenly Katt snapped her fingers.

"What about the wreckage in Sector Z," said Katt.

"That would be a good place to hide and collect weapons and armor," said James.

"Yeah.But we have to focus on the original matter at hand.We need to locate the Star Fox team," said Bill.

"Agreed.But, if we perish there will be no one to locate the Star Fox team," said James who then heaved a sigh.Katt walked over to Jake.

"You need to contact your associates and obtain us some illegal merchandise," she said.

"Such as," said Jake.

"We need: triangulating missile, lots of bombs such as plasma and explosive, we also need mines, state of the art lasers, advanced sensors: targeting and scanning, advanced shields, also throw some of those XP-40's, those engines will definitely give our enemies a run for the money.Finally, see if you can get your hands on some of those cloaking screens," said Katt.She stunned everyone since they didn't know that she knew anything about that illegal technology.

"How did you know all that?" asked Jake.

"I know my illegal technology," she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, I'll just need to contact my sources," said Jake walking over to a secluded area and pulling out his palm pilot.

"Oh yeah.Don't forget to throw in some of that coaxial fuel, we don't want anyone running out of gas," said Katt to Jake who just nodded his head.Bill walked over to James who was looking over his Arwing.

"I don't want to intrude James but I was curious how you obtained an Arwing," said Bill.

"Oh, I just know a few of the right people at Space Dynamics Co. Ltd.," said James.Jake ran over to them.

"I've ordered the supplies, but we have to go now!" he said.At that moment a loud screech and an explosion was heard.Everyone ran outside and saw the Venom fleet under heavy fire from automated defenses.

"Let's go while they're busy," said James yanking out a pair of shades and putting them on.More explosions were heard as more fighters crashed and burned.

Venom fleet: Leon listened as multiple distress calls were made and then abruptly ended when the ships exploded.Leon couldn't believe this was happening.He was about to turn and leave when he saw four streaks leave a nearby cave.He realized that it was the ships he was looking for.

"All remaining ships, pursuit course," said Leon.He and the remaining seven ships (he started with 56) took off in hot pursuit.They pursued the craft as they left the atmosphere.

"Wait until they see what's waiting for them," said Leon.

Bill, Katt, Jake, and James raced out of the atmosphere and noticed a major problem.Ahead was a Venom battlecruiser.

"That's not so good," said Bill.

"We have to take it out or otherwise it could get to Sector X before we do," said Jake.The fours ships went flying over the ship opening fire.It destroyed a few turrets but the ship was still operating.Leon and his fighters also entered the fight and soon it was a major firefight.

"We don't have time for this," said Bill.He charged his lasers and fired and fired on the enemies.It vaporized two of the ships but the rest kept on fighting.

"Surrender," said Leon.

"I'll never surrender," said Bill.Suddenly the radar picked up twelve ships headed their way.

"Oh no," said Bill.Then amazingly the remaining five fighters exploded.

"What the," said James.Suddenly twelve Cornerian Defense Force fighters flew by destroying the capital ship.

"Hello Commander Bill.This is squadron X-17 stationed at Fortuna.Sorry we couldn't get here sooner," came over the comm.

"Thanks.I want you to relay this to Commander Pepper for me.Inform him that the mission is going along with only a few snags.We hope to report to him soon," said Bill.

"Will do," said the comm.The squadron took off back the way it came.

"We have to go now or else we'll miss the pickup," said Jake.

"Let's move out," said Bill.All four fighters headed towards Sector Z.Well behind them Leon's ship fly by and surveyed the damage.

"No one does this to me and survives.They will pay if they ever cross me," he said before heading back to the military base.


	7. The Beginning of the End

Note: following comments I received I will now try to proofread my new chapters

Note: following comments I received I will now try to proofread my new chapters.Oh and a side note these events take place several months before Dinosaur Planet/Star Fox for Gamecube.Another note, I am owning Dan that is mentioned here (the raptor, not the otter).

Sector X: Wolf O'Donell was pacing his office while talking to Leon on the vidcom.Leon was still in orbit of Titania.

"Let me get this straight.They escaped.Again?!Leon I gave you orders to destroy them and they've evaded you twice already.I expected better of you," said Wolf surprisingly calm.

"Sorry Wolf," replied Leon.

"No matter they will come to us soon enough.In the meantime we need you on escort duty.A supply fleet will be leaving Venom as we speak with the final components for our taking of the Lylat System.Protect it and you will evade my wrath another day.Fail and you will face more torture than the Starfox team," said Wolf hitting the end display button on his control panel.Wolf then walked over to a secret medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills labeled antidepressants.He popped a few into his mouth as he relaxed in his chair.He turned around to look out the window at his fleet of Venom units that were poised for battle.

"Soon we will complete Andross's dream of taking over the Lylat System once and for all," he thought."And Pepper has no idea how. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Sector Z: James, Kat, Bill, and Jake flew in carefully amongst the wreckage so as not to disturb anything.

"Where are your contacts?" asked Kat.

"They'll be here," Jake replied.

"Whoa, piece of wreckage at twelve o'clock!" yelled Bill.The ships scattered to avoid a large chunk of machinery flying right at them, but Kat didn't move fast enough as the machinery came right at here, suddenly James fired his lasers at the machinery as it exploded into a million pieces.

"Thanks," said Kat.As the dust cleared a large freighter appeared surrounded by six fighters.

"Attention freighter, you are in direct violation of code 7 of the Cornerian treaty. No ship is allowed within fifty parsecs of this wreckage," said Jake.

"Oh shutup Jake," came the reply.

"Hee, hee.Just joking.Folks my contact," said Jake.Instantly an image appeared showing a velociraptor (hence as to why I talked about Dino Planet/Star Fox)

"What are you?" asked James.

"A raptor," came the response.

"Who are you?" asked Bill.

"Names Dan.I smuggle goods throughout this system but I suppose you already knew that or else you wouldn't be talking to me," he said.

"You have what we want?" asked Jake.

"It's in the ship," he said.

"How can we trust you," said Katt.

"I don't try to loose customers.Besides Jake has saved my hide a few times and if you're fine by him then you're the same with me," Dan replied.

"Okay but let's make this quick we have to continue our search for the Starfox team," said Bill.

"What did you say?" asked Dan.

"The Starfox team.Have you never heard of them?" asked Bill.

"Not until just recently.We found a ship with Starfox on it.The ship was empty so we assumed it was very old," said Dan.

"Show us," said Katt.The large freighter moved showing behind it the Great Fox.

"Where did you find this?" demanded James.

"Here, on a recent flyby," responded Dan.

"I hate to say this but you have to give up that ship.It belongs to the Cornerian Army," said Bill.

"Oh well.I guess that explains why no one would buy it," said Dan shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you coming or not," he continued as his fighter flew overhead.

"Let's go," Jake said.All of the fighters headed towards the freighter.

Militay Base.Sector X."Wolf, the convoy should arrive within the next sixteen hours," said Pigma over the intercom.

"Very well.See that our technicians are ready," said Wolf.He then left headed towards the main hanger.Inside the hanger were multiple fighters all being refitted for intense combat.When the pilots noticed that StarWolf was there they all saluted him.Wolf returned their salutes as he walked over to his fighter, an advanced "Wolfen" class fighter designed specifically to withstand intensive poundings.He ran his hand along the outside feeling to make sure the ship was fine from stem to stern.He then sighed.

"Soon we will crush the Cornerian Army," he said to his ship before walking off back to his office.

Sector Z: Dan's freighter "So that's why you're searching for them," Dan said sipping a cup of coffee.

"Yep," responded Jake.Behind them through a glass window it showed their ships being refitted by Dan's technicians.Bill and Katt were looking at the scans off the Great Fox on a nearby terminal.

"So how's life been treating you?" asked Dan.

"Great, until several Venomian units destroyed my freighter," said Jake.

"It must have been hard on you," said Dan.

"Yeah but I'll get over it….I hope," responded Jake.Dan laughed.

"A ship is like your first love.You never want to let go but it's gone before you know it," he said.Bill suddenly looked up from the terminal.

"Veteron particles," he said.

"What?" asked Dan.

"The ship was covered with veteron particles," Bill responded.

"So?" asked Jake.

"There's only one thing that would produce veteron particles of that magnitude, an artificial wormhole.Oh my.They're going to use the wormhole to get to Corneria.Why didn't I think of this before," said Bill.

"How?The only wormhole I know is located in the asteroid belt," said Katt.

"Yeah that's what the public was told but it was known to only a select few in the Cornerian Army that Andross was working on making an artificial wormhole," responded Bill.

"Are you sure," said Dan.

"Yeah and that explains how they captured the Starfox team," said Bill.

"It does?" asked Jake.

"Yeah.The wormhole's path lies along this path," said Bill.He picked up a map of the Cornerian system and laid it down on the table so everyone could see.He put a point on Sector X and drew a line to Sector Z.The line passed very close to Macbeth.

"See here.The Venomian units used the warp to capture the Starfox team by causing the wormhole to open right in front of them.When the team was captured they realized that they had no need for the ship so to get rid of it they put it in the wormhole and it was deposited at the end of it's path.Sector Z," said Bill pointing at it on the map. (Visit Starfox64.com and look at their missions section, it shows a map of the Lylat System for reference)

"Great but that still doesn't explain how they're going to get to Corneria.What good is Sector Z?" asked Dan.

"I don't know," admitted Bill.They all looked at the map when Katt noticed how close the line passed to Solar.

"Could it be possible to change the wormhole's path?" she asked.

"Yeah but not by a lot.You could only move it so far before it would shake apart and be destroyed," said Bill.

"Well what if they got it to pass within the gravitational pull of Solar.Wouldn't that affect the course more severely?" she asked.

"Yeah but to get it there, they would need a massive amount of neutron particles," said Jake.

"I've heard rumors that large transports have been leaving the southern hemisphere of Venom.Everyone knows you can't get more neutron particles in one place than from there.So that explains how they'd alter the trajectory," said Dan.

"Yeah it would.Hold on let me make a few calculations.Okay, put the wormhole distance, calculate the angle of trajectory due to Solar's gravity, add in the coordinates of Sector X and the wormhole would be deposited right about here," said Jake holding a calculator. He looked at the spatial coordinates and then pointed to the spot.His finger rested firmly on Corneria.

"Oh my," he said.

"My word.They're preparing an invasion!" yelled Bill.

"Quick I need contact with Gen. Pepper right away," said Bill.

Corneria:Gen. Pepper raced to his office and hit the accept button his transmitter station.Instantly Bill popped up.

"Hello Bill.Any luck finding the team?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I have more distressing news.Venomian units are planning to invade Corneria.Here let me show you our findings," said Bill.Instantly a map came up showing the wormhole and the trajectory.

"My word," said Pepper.

"You have to get every Cornerian fighter to Corneria right away," said Bill.

"Agreed but what about you," asked Pepper.

"We'll try to stop the fleet from entering the wormhole," said Bill.

"Good luck," said Pepper.

"You too General," said Bill signing off.Pepper immediately hit a button on his panel.

"This is General Pepper to all ships.Corneria is about to be invaded.This is not a drill.I need all ships here pronto and all defense systems operational within the next 30 minutes.We are at code red," he said.Instantly the whole building was bathed in red light.

Lylat system: Cornerian ships from everywhere took off and headed towards Corneria.

Sector X: "Wolf the freighters have arrived. Also, we detect a large buildup of Cornerian fighters around Corneria," said Pigma.

"No Matter.They will be trampled beneath us.See that the particles are flooded into the wormhole," said Wolf.Laughing maniacally while looking at an image of Corneria and the fighters approaching it.He instantly punched the image smashing the viewscreen to pieces.

"Nothing can stop us now!" he yelled.

NEXT CHAPTER: THE INVASION OF CORNERIA BEGINS!


	8. The Battle for Corneria

Corneria: The HQ building for the Cornerian Army was bustling with activity

It's finally proofread.I hope you enjoyed my very first story.I should be writing more, most under movies and then Godzilla.

Corneria: The HQ building for the Cornerian Army was bustling with activity.Gen. Pepper hurried down the corridor towards a top secret elevator.He went inside and slid his keycard through a slot.

"Sublevel-6," he said to the elevator.The elevator zoomed to life and started zooming down to the lowest level of the building.The doors opened and Pepper walked out into a room full of bustling technicians and other Generals sitting around a rotating table.

"Sorry for being late," Pepper said.

"Sit down General," said Gen. Powell.

"What's our contingency plan?" Pepper asked.

"We were never prepared for an invasion like this so soon.We were expecting them to travel through conventional means not through a wormhole," said General Hendricks.

"What about project X," said Pepper.

"Out of the question," said Powell.

"Why not?" asked Pepper.

"If they people found out that we spent a good portion of their money on several surface to atmosphere laser cannons they'd go crazy," said Powell.

"Corneria is more important," said Pepper.

"It makes no difference.Besides the whole system hasn't been field tested," said Hendricks.

"Now's a good a time as any," said Pepper.

"No and that's final," said Powell.

"Well then I guess we'll have to rely on Katt and Bill," said Pepper.

"Ha, ha, ha, I don't think so.We have amassed a fleet of ten starships and 100 fighters to combat this menace," said Powell.

"I still don't think that will be enough to combat them," said Pepper.

"We shall see," said Powell.

Sector Z:"Thanks for the help Dan but we have to go," said Bill.

"I'm coming with you," he said.

"Why?" asked James.

"If Corneria falls then so will the Lylat system and that means that my business is done for.If Venom reigns supreme then I'll have to deal with tougher inspection agents meaning goodbye smuggling," said Dan.

"I don't know if that's good or bad to know but if you want to fight then you're fine by us," said Bill.The five of them (Dan, Bill, Katt, James, and Jake) ran to the hanger bay.They all entered their ships and prepared for takeoff.Then their ships blasted off.

"Prepare for warp," said Dan.Instantly their engines started warming up.

"Warp jump in five, four, three, two, one, activate," said Dan.The ships blasted away from Sector Z at incredible speeds.

Sector Z:"How much longer?" asked Wolf at the bridge of the main Venom battlecruiser with Andross' face painted on the front.

"Not much longer," said Pigma.Through the main viewscreen it showed five freighters venting neutron particles straight into each warp gate.(Maybe more, I can't remember how many gates there were.Just figure each gate has a freighter venting particles into it)

"Activate the fleet wide con system," said Wolf.

"Done," said Pigma.

"This is StarWolf, we are about to enter the most vicious battle in our lives.We must remain strong and follow Andross's dreams.That Corneria will fall to the supreme rulers of VENOM!" he said.Cheers were heard over the comm. system.

"Sir, the freighters are done," said Pigma.

"Prepare to enter the warps," said Wolf.The fleet pushed forward as it entered the warps.

Behind the fleet the five fighters exited warp from Sector X.

"We're too late.Look," said Bill.The first part of the fleet had already entered the warp.

"Now what?Corneria is doomed," said Katt.

"Never give up, trust your instincts," said James.He gunned his engines and flew off towards the disappearing battlefleet.

"You're crazy.FOR CORNERIA!" yelled Bill taking off as well.

"I would rather die than live under Venom's control," said Katt blasting off as well.

"Well Jake let's go as well," said Dan.

"For what?" asked Jake.

"So dishonest trade can keep existing," said Dan.

"It's as good a reason as any," said Jake.Their two ships also blasted off towards the warp.

The ships reached the end of the fleet, which was just about in the warp.Bill started blasting at the remaining ships, which then proceeded to scatter.

"Let them go, we have to get to Corneria and help the fleet," said Bill.

"Where is the Starfox team?" asked Katt.A Venom fighter flew into formation with them.

"They're on the main battlecruiser," said the pilot over the comm.

"Why should we trust you?" asked Dan.

"My name is Greg Parlow.I was assigned to infiltrate the Venom units and pose as a regular fighter pilot.I work for the covert ops department of the Cornerian Army," came the response.

"How do we know you're for real?" asked Katt.

"Contact General Pepper.But in the meantime we have to enter the wormhole before it closes," said Greg zooming off flying through the warp gates and disappearing through the last one.Then the rest of them flew through the warps and entered the wormhole as it closed behind them.

Coneria, Underneath the military HQ building:The viewscreen showed a large bright light shining through space.

"Scanners confirmed.It is an artificial wormhole and has to be Venomian because our attempts at making artificial wormholes have failed," said Hendricks.

"How many ships?" asked Pepper.

"We'll know when they emerge," said Hendricks.

"Order the fleet to approach the light but don't enter," said Powell.All of the fighters converged on the light with the starships not too far behind.

"How many ships now?" asked Pepper.

"150 fighters, twelve battlecruisers.That's all the remaining battlecruisers from sector Y and all of the fighters from Katina and some from Fortuna the rest will be here shortly," said Hendricks.

"How many will that bring us to?" asked Powell.

"175," responded Hendricks.

"What about the one's from Zoness?" asked Pepper.

"They won't get here in time," said Hendricks.

"What now?" asked Pepper.

"We hope for the best but expect the worse," said Hendricks.

Wormhole:"I never expected a wormhole to look like this," said Katt.The wormhole was full of powerups, multiple bogeys (not from the fleet, you know, the ones you see when you enter the warp in StarFox64), and a lot of obstructions.

"My first time as well," said Bill.Ahead of them the Venom battlefleet was still surging forward.

"Can we stop them?" asked Katt.

"Impossible this warp is almost over," said James.

Corneria:"Here they come," said Lt. Grand who was leading the large squadron of fighters.Instantly hundreds of Venom fighters emerged from the warp firing on the Cornerian fleet.Instantly all of the ships scattered.

"Stick together and take out the stragglers," said Grand.The fighters jerked left and right each firing.Several Venom fighters went down but more waves kept poring out of the wormhole.

"This is not good," said someone over the comm.

"Keep fighting, Corneria and the Lylat system are counting on us," said Grand.Then the battlecruisers began firing on each other.Several more fighters fell on both sides.Then a Cornerian battlecruiser exploded and an opening appeared to Corneria and several fighters flew towards it along with several landing crafts.

"Ships 29-72 go after them," said Grand.A wave of Cornerian fighters took off after them.

"Waves 7-9 concentrate your firepower on battlecruiser X-7.Wave 10 give them some cover and the rest of you keep taking out those fighters," said Grand.A Cornerian fighter exploded nearby.

"Watch yourselves," he concluded.

Wormhole: "Here's the end.Prepare for realspace," said Dan.Instantly their fighters were thrown out of the wormhole and into the midst of the battle.Ahead of them Greg's ship suddenly exploded.

"Greg!" yelled Katt.Instantly a new fighter appeared in the middle of the explosion.

"I'm still here, I just had to change my ship back to its regular form.I don't want to be taken down by our side," Greg said quickly before chasing after a Venom fighter lasers firing.

"Let's take 'em all out," said Katt.Their ships scattered firing on the enemy.

"This is Commander Bill of the Katina defense force.Who's in charge here?" Bill asked.

"This is Lt. Grand I'm in charge here. Welcome Commander to the battle," said Grand.This time a Venomian battlecruiser exploded.

"Whoaa," said Bill.

"Get used to it because you'll be seeing a lot more of them," said Grand.

Corneria City.The whole city was under siege from fighers and rolling robots.They started pushing over buildings and trampling over trees and roads.A squad of troops rushed out amidst the chaos and started setting up laser cannon mortars.They fired the mortars at a passing by robot, which subsequently exploded.Nearby a tank rolled by and started firing at the Venom fighters.It took down three of them before a new wave flew by obliterating it.The troops still kept firing at nearby robots until they ran out of ammunition.

"Fall back," said one of them.They started running off when a Venom tank rolled by and fired killing all of them before proceeding to fire at the nearby buildings.Above them Venom and Cornerian fighters were in heated combat.Katt's ship flew by destroying a couple of fighters before taking some hits.

"Sorry boys but my new molecular shielding can take more than that," she said.She brought her ship around and fired destroying three more.Then the flaming wreck of a Cornerian fighter flew overhead slamming into a building causing it to fall over crushing a Venom robot.

"Attention Cornerian fighters, this is Katt of the Zoness defense force.I'm taking control of the planetary bound fighters.I want half of you to concentrate on the ground units and the rest on fighters," said Katt.Looking down she saw a squad of troops surrounded by robotic tanks.She swooped down with two Cornerian fighters and they destroyed the tanks.However, one of the fighters collided with a Venomian fighter and both of the fighters hit the ground hard.

"Keep firing," she said.

Outer Space:The battle was still fever pitched with dozens of fighters all firing at each other causing the darkness of space to really light up.Bill raced by the wreckage of an HVC-10 unit (an updated version on the robot that appears at the end of Sector X).There were still three more swinging madly at Cornerian fighters.A hatch opened on a Venom battlecruiser as three missiles flew out.

"Missiles approaching from cruiser X-9," said Bill.James Arwing swung in front of Bill's.

"Shall we?" James asked.

"My pleasure," responded Bill.They both fired destroying one of the missiles before a wave of Venom fighters forced them to break off.

"No, the cruiser," said Bill.The missiles were about to hit the cruiser when Jake and Dan flew by destroying the remaining two.

"Thank goodness," said Bill.

"Which ship is the main cruiser?" asked James.Greg's ship flew behind them picking off their pursuers.

"That large ship with the Andross' face on it," said Greg.

"Is there anyway on board it?" asked James.

"They only way I know off is to destroy their primary shield generator.However, you would have only a few seconds to enter the ship through the main bay.If you even got that far, the bay is full of Venom soldiers," said Greg.

"Then I can't go in alone.I need someone to accompany me," said James.

"I will," said James.

"You, why?" asked Bill.

"It's time I did something worthwhile in my life.Now let's move," he responded.The four fighters split up into their two groups.

"Preparing to destroy the shield generator," said Bill.He and Dan both fired their bombs at the shield generator causing it to explode.Then Jake and James entered the hanger bay.

"Land now," said James.Both of their fighters hit the deck hard driving everyone in the bay to their knees.James leapt out of his ship onto the floor.

"Give me some cover," he said.Jake also leapt out firing with his laser pistol at the pilots nearby before ducking behind his ship as they returned fire.

Bridge of the Cruiser: An alarm rang out across the bridge.Wolf spun around on his chair in the middle of the bridge.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Two enemy ships have entered the bay and our causing troubles," said Pigma.Wolf activated a panel on his armrest showing Jake firing at the Venomians.

"You said two ships right," said Wolf.

"Yes.Why?" asked Pigma.

"Then why is their only one person in the bay?" asked Wolf.Pigma just shrugged his shoulders.Then something occurred to Star Wolf.

"Oh no.They're going to free the Star Fox team," said Wolf.

"Should I send troops to the cells?" asked Pigma.

"No!I'll take care of this myself," said Wolf walking to the elevator.

Corneria surface:Katt and the ground forces were quickly being overwhelmed by the Venomian units since they had lost over half of the original fighters sent to protect the surface.Katt keyed her comm. system.

"General we're being massacred out here, can't you do something," said Katt.

Underneath the surface of the planet:Gen. Pepper listened to Katt's pleas for help.

"We have to use Weapon-X," said Pepper.

"No," said Powell.

"Then I'll do it myself," said Pepper.He walked over to the Weapon-X console.He thrust his keycard in and a button emerged.He pressed the button and the console read: Weapon-X deployed.

Cornerian Surface: Segments of the ground retracted as large laser cannons raised to ground level.The laser cannons aimed upward as they fired on the Venomian units.On the surface people started cheering as wave after wave of enemy ships were destroyed.

"Thanks General," said Katt.

In Outer Space: Dan and Bill kept firing on the enemy.However, there were no defense platforms in outer space so things were going pretty much downhill up there.

"Grand, bogey on you tail," said Dan.A Venom fighter had started firing at Grand's spaceship.A shot hit him straight in the engines as they shorted out he plummeted towards the planets surface.

"Grand!" yelled Bill.

"Take care of the fleet for me.I'm gonna go out with a bang," he said.He maneuvered his ship and rammed headfirst into a Venom battlecruiser.The ship couldn't handle the damage and exploded.Bill was shocked.

"He did what he had to do," said Dan.

"Yeah and Venom will get theirs," said Bill.

"Excellent," said Dan.

"All fighters, let's end this now!Open fire!" yelled Bill.All of the fighters started spitting out lasers while mowing through dozens of fighters even though many were destroyed there was still more.

Venom Battlecruiser: James ran down the hallway firing at all who got in his way.Eventually he reached the cell chambers.As he was about to enter he heard the click of a laser rifle.

"You're not going anywhere," said Wolf.James turned around.

"I don't who you are or where you came from.You're not letting them go," Wolf said.He fired at James but the beam went right through him hitting the door.

"What the….," said Wolf.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha.You can't hurt me because I'm not really here," said James.

"What?" asked Wolf.

"Thank Andross for this.When he killed me I was flung into a parallel universe.I only appear if my son is in danger.I will be gone just as soon as he's free.Now as for you, I've had enough of your insolence.Goodbye StarWolf," said James.He yanked out his gun and shot StarWolf.(Gruesome I know but it had to be done)He then stepped inside and entered the booth for the jail cells overlooking the cells.He then pressed the jail release button and the jail cells swung open.Then James started fading away into thin air.

Jail Cells: As the cell doors opened Fox and Co. just looked amazed.Then Fox spoke out.

"Let's go!" he yelled.They all dashed out and ran off down the hallway.

"Slippy, where is the hanger?" asked Fox.Slippy accessed a panel and looked at the readouts.

"Take the next left and straight down the hallway," said Slippy.They all took off running down the hallway.On the way they passed the armory.Running inside they quickly armed themselves before taking off again.Suddenly the whole ship rocked.

"What's going on?" said Peppy.

Outer Space.The Zoness fleet had just arrived swaying the tide of the battle in the Cornerians favor.

Back in the battlecruiser: Jake had just run out of ammo and the Venomians were closing in.Suddenly a good portion of them dropped down dead as the Star Fox team stormed the hanger blasters firing.Jake ran out to join them.Falco yanked out his rifle and pointed it at Jake.

"Who are you?" Falco demanded.

"I was sent here to rescue you," said Jake.

"So you freed us," said Slippy.

"Why yes I did," Jake lied.

"Thanks.No what should we do," said Fox.Suddenly the whole ship turned around as the remainder of the Venomian fleet turned to run away.

"We've to get out of here," said Jake.

"How?Our ships are on the Great Fox," said Falco.

"Then take a Venomian ship," said Jake.

"They'll destroy us," said Falco.

"Not if we rig a transponder to say that we're from the Star Fox team," said Peppy.

"Yeah because only we know the exact transponder readings," said Falco.

"Get moving because I'm outta here.See you around," said Jake.He boarded his ship and took off.The Star Fox team took off and quickly rigged their ships as the ship they were on entered warp.

"Well we won," said Dan.

"Yeah but the road to recovery won't be easy.They've destroyed more than 1/3 of the planet.I'm afraid we'll have to temporarily relocate the President and the rest of the government to Katina temporarily.I'm afraid they may have done a lot of damage.Even if they didn't succeed they still came close," said Pepper.

"Let's go home," said Starfox.The remaining fighters headed towards Corneria City but Jake and Dan's fighters flew off.

"Come join the party," said Bill.

"I'm a smuggler remember.I don't fit in with you people.It isn't right to party of the deaths of thousands.Besides business calls," said Dan.His freighter emerged from light speed, picked him up, and reentered light speed.Jake just flew away.

"I shouldn't be at the party either.That's it, I'm going back to Katina," said Bill.Katt's fighter flew parallel to him.

"How's it going," she said.

"It's going and I'm going home.I still have to surf," he said.

"Yeah and I have to get back to the detoxifying of Zonness' oceans," said Katt.

"It was fun," said Bill.

"Yes it was," replied Katt.

"We should do it again some time," said Bill.

"Yeah we should," said Katt.

"See you sometime in the future," Then together both their ships entered lightspeed towards the future.


End file.
